Strong Together
by Strawberry'd
Summary: [SyaoSaku. Future one–shot] Syaoran and Sakura go through a troubling time together.


**AN:** New SyaoSaku one-shot. Hope everyone enjoys. Word count is not including author's notes, lyrics or anything except the story.

**Disclaimer**: Uh-uh, me no own. If you'd like to discuss ownership, I suggest you go talk it over with CLAMP. The song is "The Power of Love" by Celine Dion. I don't own that either.

* * *

**Strong Together  
**_Strawberry'd  
_CCS; Future; One-shot  
Syaoran x Sakura  
551 words  
07/09/06

* * *

_I hold on to your body_

_And feel each move you make_

_Your voice is warm and tender_

_A love that I could not forsake_

"The Power of Love" by Celine Dion

* * *

Syaoran stood up quickly as the doctor came into the waiting room. "So? How is she? How's the baby?" 

The man looked down, clutching his clipboard. He rubbed his forehead tiredly. "It's times like these that make me wish I went into a different profession."

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" Syaoran grew more and more anxious at the doctor's hesitation. "Did something happen?"

"I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Li, but… it ended in miscarriage." There was an uncomfortable silence. Then came the sound of fist colliding with wall. The doctor flinched and looked away.

"Damnit…" Syaoran muttered through clenched teeth. "Can I… can I go see her?"

The man nodded. "Of course." He stepped aside and watched, pained, as the young man ran to his wife.

Syaoran found Sakura sitting upright in her bed, bangs half-covering her face and hands tightly gripping the bed sheets.

"Sakura…?" Timidly, Syaoran stepped into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. "Honey, are you alright?" He reached for her.

She slapped his hands away. "Does it look like I'm alright?" Unexpectedly, Sakura thrust her face up and Syaoran could see tears that streaked her face.

"Oh, Sakura…" Syaoran wrapped his arms around his wife, not deterred by her previous action. He honestly knew no words could comfort her at this time. After continuing to cry for a while, Sakura quieted down. Syaoran took her face into his hands and looked at her. Her eyes were red and her lips chapped. "Oh, Sakura…" he repeated and gently wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"It's just," she hiccupped, "we've been waiting _so_ long," she bit her lip, afraid she would burst into tears again, "and now… it'll never happen…"

Syaoran hated it when Sakura cried. A tight feeling arose in his chest and he pulled her into an embrace once more. "Shh…"

Sakura took long shaky breaths to calm herself. "I'm sorry," she whispered over and over again. "I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault." He began to stroke her hair. "It's never your fault."

The amber-eyed man stroked Sakura's hair quietly, his breathing in time with hers. He closed his eyes, feeling the moisture there. He hid his bright eyes from his wife though; he didn't think that would help calm her.

"But it is my fault!" She said, conviction in her voice, tears in her eyes. "If I weren't so… so weak! If I weren't so, so…" She stopped, lost for words. "Why did this happen to me, Syaoran? Why to _us_?"

Syaoran felt his heart break at her woebegone expression. "Darling, there isn't anything we can do."

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry!" It seemed the longest time until Sakura stopped repeating that one phrase. Syaoran did nothing but embrace her and whisper comforting words into her hair.

"It's going to be alright," he told her softly, clutching her tightly. He felt her nod against him.

"Syaoran…?" Sakura asked, withdrawing from his protective hold long moments after. "I'm… kinda thirsty."

He chuckled. "I'll go get you some water."

"Thank you," she said softly. She clutched his sleeve as he started to get up. "Thank you." And Syaoran knew that she wasn't just talking about the water.

"You're welcome," he replied.

Sharing a smile that spoke volumes about their close bond, Syaoran kissed his wife tenderly on the forehead and went to go do her bidding.

* * *

**AN:** Crappy ending, ne? Well, can't be helped. Wrote this over a period of two days, while doing homework and watching Shaman King. Inspiration and dedication goes to **cherrixwolf** because I don't understand it, but whenever I talk to her, I feel like writing SyaoSaku. Uh, constructive criticism would be nice, thanks. I hope you all liked it and please watch out for a new and upcoming CCS story by moi! It should be out… momentarily. Thank you for reading, everyone. 

**ETA:** Some minor, minor edits made. Nothing is taken away from the story though.


End file.
